<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buzz Buzz Am I rite by MtMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126180">Buzz Buzz Am I rite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtMoon/pseuds/MtMoon'>MtMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bro it's not gay to let a bro watch you jack off bro come on I promise its fine just say no homo, Gordon's transmasc, I have no idea what to tag this as!, M/M, Masturbation, Vibrators, also I hate that the character tag is "benrey" when his name is benry, he/himry, they're both nb but that doesn't come up in the fic just a fun fact. as a treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtMoon/pseuds/MtMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benry buys Gordon something, what happens next will surprise you || This was supposed to be a short pwp but it ended up being over 4k words because there's something wrong w me &lt;3. Sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buzz Buzz Am I rite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tl;dr hlvrai happened and now Benry exists on Gordon's computer as a fucked up desktop buddy [ think Bonzi Buddy]. He can also take over phones, game systems, and anything that connects to wifi and/or bluetooth</p><p>Also Gordon's transmasc; I use dick + cunt to refer to his genitals bc that's what I also personally use</p><p>Please be a normal fucking person and don't send this to the crew or ANYONE uncomfortable with nsfw. thanks<br/>Also not to state the obvious but if you're not 18 or older you shouldn't be reading this anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know,” Gordon huffed, kicking his front door shut as he shambled into his apartment; a bag of groceries hooked on one arm and a small box tucked under the other; “You could just ask me to get you something instead of taking my money out of my account and spending it on God knows what,” he padded into his shitty little kitchenette, tossing the bag and box onto a counter before running a hand through his tangled mess of hair, “I mean this is rude, disrespectful, technically illegal,” he continued as he sneered towards his computer on the other side of the room before picking up the box and scowling at the shipping label, “Addressed to.... Mister Benry Coolguy. You couldn't even think of a better fake name?”</p><p>   “op gave me ten seconds.” the stiff, monotone voice of the [ex] Black Mesa guard crackled over Gordon's shitty used computer speakers.</p><p>   “Ten seconds,” Gordon huffed, rolling his eyes before grabbing the box and taking his sweet time meandering over to his set up, “Ten seconds and you couldn't even come up with a real human name. Or just use my name.”</p><p>   “you'd be uh, way more pissed if I had used yours,” Benry's voice murmured over the speakers as the monitor flicked on, “whole fucking baby tantrum if this showed up in your name all like, wahhhh Benry why do you keep ordering sick nasty cool shit without warning waaahhh look at me I'm Gordos Feetloser and I can't have fun ever wahhh.”</p><p>   “I get it,” Gordon bit out, setting the box on his desk and narrowing his eyes at the guard who was casually sprawled out on his desktop toolbar, “what is it anyways?”</p><p>   “uh, none of your beeswax,” Benry replied, stretching and yawning languidly even though he technically didn't even need to, “'s need to know info and you don't. need to know.”</p><p>   “Okay,” Gordon grunted as he heaved a sigh through his nose, closing his eyes for a moment to quell the flash of anger his weird 'roommate' always brought on, “Okay, if it's none of my business-”</p><p>   “none of your beeswax,” Benry emphasized with a grin.</p><p>   “None of my beeswax,” Gordon repeated, “How are you going to open it?”</p><p>   “huh. wuh,” Benry replied, finally turning to face the man on the other side of the screen, “you're uh, gunna open it duh. Don't really got hands and all or did you forget my predicament. That's really cruel of you man forgetting your uh, bestest bro is trapped in the internet world. Totally hurting my real human feelings here. Calling me rude and shit and here you are flaunting your big ugly human body around lil' ol me, Benry, the ai. Trapped in your shitty old ass pc. Rude as shit-”</p><p>   “I get it,” Gordon barks out, interrupting the ai before he could prattle on more, “I get it! Jesus Christ! Just,” he paused, pinching the bridge of his nose and counting backwards from ten for a moment before continuing, “How... am I supposed to open it when you obviously don't want me to know what it is?”</p><p>   “uh, keep your eyes closed? Duh. Lol.”</p><p>   “Don't ever say 'el-oh-el' out loud again thanks.”</p><p>   “man you're just... a real killjoy huh. Un epic. Lameass.”</p><p>   "How am I supposed to open this," he set his hand on the box for emphasis, "with my eyes closed?"</p><p>   "Uh huh well," Benry sat up, a casual and lazy smile on his lips, "you just gotta trust me man. Follow the uh, rules and shit for once. Please."</p><p>   "Follow the rules," Gordon repeated back to Benry slowly, opening his mouth to retort only to bite it back and sigh, "It's not like I can't just go into my bank account and check what it is."</p><p>   "huh wuh," Benry blinked slowly at the man, eyes lazily drifting from Gordon's face then to the box and back again, "that uh, wouldn't work considering I deleted the order. From your account. This place would come up unlisted anyways hah."</p><p>   "Unlisted," Gordon paused, eyeing the ai with suspicion, "Benry did you order something illegal?"</p><p>   "what, no," Benry snorted, standing and stretching before idly moving Gordon's shortcuts to and fro, "what do I uh, look like. A criminal? That's your thing bro. I'm totally a respectable citizen here. I obey the lawz-uh. You're the rule breaker."</p><p>   “I'm not-” Gordon started, snapping his mouth shut and heaving a sigh through his nose in irritation, “Fine. Fine! Whatever. I'll play your stupid little game.”</p><p>   “Sick,” the ai replied, waggling his eyebrows at the man's obvious mild distress. He wouldn't lie; he liked how easy it was to rile the guy up, “Be a uh, good boy and go get some scissors or a knife or some shit. Your clumsy little ass would probably uh, slice your arm off. Again. If you tried to cut the package open blind so you should probably cut the tape first. Please.”</p><p>   Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off a migraine for what felt like the tenth time that day already. He chose to not comment on just how stupid Benry's little game was or how that even if he did open the box with his eyes closed he'd probably immediately be able to tell what the Hell the item was. He absolutely refused to think about what probably stupid or maybe illegal thing Benry used his money to buy. Nope, nadda. Not going to stress over it. Not going to overthink it. Just going to get a knife from the kitchen and get this clown shit over with.</p><p>   “Why can't you just tell me what it is,” he flinched as his own mouth betrayed his inner mantra of 'dont ask, don't fucking ask', “I mean I'm going to be able to tell what it is when I reach into the box itself,” he pulled one of the more blunt knives from the knife block on the counter before padding back to his computer chair, “Are you embarrassed or something? Poor little ai embarrassed of whatever stupid shit he used my money to buy.”</p><p>   “Stop bitching,” Benry replied monotonely, snorting when Gordon rolled his eyes in response, “You really just uh, hate fun dontcha? Hate surprises and gifts and shit. Gordon 'no fun ever' Feetman. Most boring apocalypse survivor ever. Retire at 60 with a chihuahua in Florida boring ass uh, old man. Probably yells at kids to get off his lawn and-”</p><p>   “I get it,” Gordon replies with a chuckle despite himself, moving to quickly slice the tape open with the knife before placing out of arms reach on his desk to avoid the risk of any probable accidents when... whatever Benry was planning happened, “So, what, just close my eyes and reach in?”</p><p>   “Gotta blind box this shit Gordos,” Benry replied, gesturing to the box from the corner of the desktop he was standing on, “Live a little. Have some fun.”</p><p>   Gordon paused for a moment, eyebrows arching at just how hard the ai emphasized the word fun. Was that... supposed to be a double entendre? He glared down at the ai who met his gaze with a face devoid of any recognizable emotion. Another sigh, another roll of his eyes before closing them, and he popped open the box before reaching in.</p><p>   “Benry,” Gordon's eyes snapped open as his hand closed around just what was in the package, “Benry, what the Hell is this?”</p><p>   “Damn Feetman never felt a uh, v-”</p><p>   “Benry,” Gordon repeated, pulling out the item and brandishing it towards the ai who was now smirking rather evilly at him, “Benry why the Hell did you order a vibrator?”</p><p>   “It's Bluetooth compatible,” Benry replied as if he hadn't been asked a question, “Supposed to sync it up with some app and use it with like uh, music and shit but I figured I could fuck with it and like... hack BlueStacks or whatever so it can be used on the comp too. Or I can just duel wield your phone and the comp' at the same time.”</p><p>   “You're not... you're not answering my question Benry; why did you-”</p><p>   “Come ooonnn Gordos,” Benry whined with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes for once, “I know your gay ass is shy and shit but it's not like we haven't. Y'know. Wink wink.”</p><p>   “Don't- don't fucking say wink wink out loud,” Gordon bit out, heat spreading across his cheeks, “And yeah I mean you've watched me jack off-”</p><p>  “I'm into voyeurism what can I say bro. Not that I can... could do much before.”</p><p>   “That's not- wait, could?”</p><p>   “Yeah, could,” a wry smile pulled at Benry's lips, “I mean I can pretty much fuck with anything and everything that has wifi or Bluetooth access man. So I figured, why not experiment. Help my bro out. Get him a prezzie for all the sick nasty cam boy shows he's given me and all.”</p><p>   “Don't fucking phrase it like that?”</p><p>   “Anyways,” Benry continued on, ignoring Gordon's minute complaint, “Figured, y'know, since I can't physically rock your world I could at least get a special little extension to help shit get going. Y'know. Buzz buzz am I right? Fuck around and find out. El oh el.”</p><p>   “Could you please not phrase it like that when you're trying to, like, be sexy or whatever,” Gordon sighed, running one hand through his hair as he loosely held the toy in his other, “This is like, a lot to take in man come on.”</p><p>   “Oh come on bro live a little. What's a little sex toy manipulation between bros? You scared? Is that it? Poor baby Feetman shaking in his boots over a little toy? Over his bestest bro trying to make him feel good? Huh? Pussy? Gordon Pussyman?”</p><p>   “Stop trying to bully me you're shit at it man. Especially since you can't do anything beyond fuck with my computer,” Gordon sneered but didn't put any real anger or hatred behind it, “And use my bank account to buy me a 'present' with my own money.”</p><p>   “It's the thought that counts and uh, all that shit,” Benry snorts, arching an eyebrow as he watched the man twist the toy back and forth in his hand, “So... wanna actually fuck around and find out?”</p><p>   "Fine, you know what, sure. Whatever," Gordon replied with a huff, squeezing the toy for a moment before placing it on his desk and crossing his arms over his chest, "It's not like I haven't... y'know."</p><p>   "It's not like you having cranked your hog to ol' Benny boy," Benry replied with a husky laugh, teeth bared in an odd smile, "But shit real talk bro you serious? You forreal? Not tugging at my proverbial heart strings here? Gunna- gunna blue ball me at the last minute? El oh el."</p><p>  "Blue ball- don't... fucking stop saying el oh el out loud- can you even... get off like that? You're just... a fucked up sorta desk buddy or whatever. Like Bonzi Buddy but worse."</p><p>   "I mean you wanna find out," Benry waggles his eyebrows under the brim of his ever present helmet, sticking his tongue out for good measure, "You already said you were down for this so here's you chance to be a uh, fucking pussy ass and back out."</p><p>   "Let me just... Here, you figure this out if you're so fucking smart while I get... a towel."</p><p>   "Oh shit. Yeah, okay. Got you. Got it. Gunna uhh.... hack the shit out of this fucking thing. Gotta set it up all nice and-"</p><p>   "Shut up and do it in silence or I'm changing my mind," Gordon bit out as he stood and headed towards his bathroom, barely catching the cartoonish lip zipping miming and thumbs up Benry made towards him.</p><p>   His head was swimming with embarrassment and; oddly enough; excitement. Not that he liked Benry or this situation or whatever. He didn't. It was just. Mutual aid? A deal? He wasn't sure; he didn't want to put a label on it nor did he know what would fit. Yeah his roommate ex enemy was just a funny little ai who lived on his computer and who occasionally jumped to his phone or his tv. Spending time with him. Bonding. Occasionally talking him through some absolutely platonic maybe mutual jack off sessions. Yeah. Platonic. Right.</p><p>   "You... get it ready yet," He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat as he returned with a towel to cover the seat of his chair... just in case.</p><p>   "Yeah, watch this," Benry replied, his tone cocky as the toy jumped to life and thumped against the table, "Totally uh, whipped this bitch into shape. Got full control of the speed and in tents sid ee."</p><p>   "How did you- why did you say intensity like that," Gordon's eyebrows knitted together, momentarily distracted by the ai's weird cadence before he shook his head to bring his attention back to the original... event, "How'd you manage that anyways?"</p><p>   "Don't worry about it." The ai replied with a shrug, staring intently as Gordon plopped back down into his chair.</p><p>   "So," Gordon started, eyeing the toy as an excuse to avoid looking directly at the ai, "Do you uh. Do you," he paused, squeezing his legs together as heat spread across his cheeks, "Jesus, do you feel as weird about this as me?"</p><p>   "Weird huh," Benry tilted his head to the side, blinking slowly as he stared at the obviously embarrassed man, "What're you getting all worked up for? 's not like we haven't done this before. What, you forget how your dick works? Need my help you big fucking baby? Gordos gotta have his bro give him moral support for a wank? A little tug and pull?"</p><p>   "It's-! It's different," Gordon almost whined, the burn on his cheeks deepening, "It's different because all the other times it's just... been me... with you watching... not-"</p><p>   "Not what," Benry replied slowly, teeth bared in an almost hungry grin as the toy buzzed to life, "This? What you scared now that I get to pick and choose the race speed? If you're too scared you can back out bro. No harm in level grinding before taking on the boss. Gotta level up a bit to face me."</p><p>   "I'm not scared," Gordon heaved a loud breath through his nose, "I'm just... nervous? Excited? It's not like I haven't ever used a vibrator I've never never... had someone use one on... me."</p><p>   "Excited huh," Benry's eyes narrowed a bit, "Kinda gay bro. Getting excited about me uh, fucking you up. You gunna, uh, be a good boy and play nice? Let me work out all those kinks with this uh, personal massager?"</p><p>   "Oh my God don't do that. Don't talk like that. It's the least sexy thing in the world," Gordon snorted, rolling his eyes and trying to ignore how his stomach dipped and twisted at the ai's words, "You whole gamer talk shtick is so fucking corny."</p><p>   "Yeah but you like it."</p><p>  Gordon jumped at the accusatory tone. Did he like it? It wasn't... torturous or anything. He'd admit privately that yeah, maybe it was endearing. It made for shit dirty talk though but something about it was so... Benry.</p><p>   "I didn't say I disliked it," Gordon admitted, "Just that it's not sexy."</p><p>   "Uh huh uh huh," Benry rolled his eyes for once, crossing his arms over his chest, "So you gunna lose the pants or not?"</p><p>   "...bossy," Gordon retorted quietly, almost physically unable to keep his mouth shut as he awkwardly shifted forward in his seat so he could slide his sweats and boxers off, "You're being so mean to me. You really should be nicer, you know that man? You get to live in my computer rent free and you get a high class show for free."</p><p>   "Live in your fucking head rent free too don't I," Benry snorts, whistling softly as he ogled Gordon's now exposed lower half, "No packer today? Damn one less layer than usual. Kinda uh, disappointed. Maybe you're more excited for this than me, only two layers and all."</p><p>   "I didn't want to put it on just to go to the fucking seven eleven man," Gordon snorted, shifting in the chair awkwardly till he was almost half sliding off of it, "And excited huh? You looking forward to this?"</p><p>   "No fucking shit dumbass," Benry almost growled, eyes raking up from Gordon's bush up to the man's flushed face, "You know how long this thing took to get here? Even with the extra dosh I forked over for sped up shipping."</p><p>   "Uh huh," Gordon replied, a shiver running down his spine and seemingly jolting directly to his dick as the ai openly stared at him, "Thinking about my dick that much man? Shit maybe you have a uh-"</p><p>   "Not to be fucking rude but uh, do you mind getting started. Please."</p><p>   Gordon opened his mouth to retort and keep up their typical repertoire but chose to actually listen for once. Not that he was being obedient, not that the ai's tone and predatory stare was making his stomach churn and his dick quickly swell. No. He wasn't into that. Totally not. He was just being a bro and shutting up because he was asked not that he wasn't quickly discovering he had a thing for being told what to do. Nope. Not going to think about it.</p><p>   He shoved his current conniption to the side, closing his eyes to avoid the deep and hungry stare from Benry. He moved one hand down his middle, fingers brushing over a fairly solid trail of hair past his navel and down lower. If he were honest to himself or whoever happened to be listening to his internal thought process he'd admit that a part of him imagined his hand as Benry's. Benry's larger, more calloused hand; drifting slowly across his skin, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as it drifted lower and lower. He could feel his dick swell even more, peeking out from his folds and a wetness began to seep from him.</p><p>   "Goin' kinda slow Gayman," Benry's voice rattled Gordon out of his small fantasy, the ai's voice deeper and huskier than his usual whiny tone, "Whatcha thinkin about?"</p><p>   "None of your beeswax," Gordon sneered, echoing Benry's comment from the beginning of this whole fiasco, "Shut up so I can do this."</p><p>   To Gordon's partial relief Benry listened for once, the ai falling silent as Gordon's hand drifted lower. He ignored his dick on purpose; it was always too sensitive and it was too easy to rub one out with just that; fingers dipping lower and rubbing gently. He was teasing himself; he knew that and he was fairly sure Benry knew that as well, the ai sucking in a breath he didn't need as Gordon dipped one finger into his cunt. A sigh drifted past Gordon's lip, finger dipping into his hole as his cheeks burnt from the wetness he found there. He lazily humped into his hand for a moment, fingering himself slowly as Benry's gaze bore into him. A moan escaped him as he added a second finger, the noise quickly answered by a hissed curse from the ai.</p><p>   "Shit Gordon," Gordon's stomach twisted as Benry almost crooned at him, "You look... you look so fucking good man."</p><p>   "I said shut up," Gordon replied, voice breathy as he opened one eye and reached for the almost forgotten toy on his desk, "You uh," he paused, pressing the fingers in his cunt deeper as he held the toy in his other hand, "You ready?"</p><p>   "Why're you asking me," Benry almost scoffed, eyes wide and pupils blown as his gaze shifted from Gordon's face then to the toy then to the man's cunt, "You're the one about to get his mind blown."</p><p>   Gordon sighed in mock irritation, closing his eyes again and shifting his weight to a slightly more comfortable position. He pulled his hand away with a sigh, briefly missing the warmth and pressure before replacing it with the toy. It wasn't too large or small, the shape slightly curved and the plastic soft. Gordon pressed the toy to his entrance wondered for a brief moment if he should have stretched himself a bit more before it began sliding in with ease, a heavy moan escaping him at the feeling.</p><p>   "Ee-ah-!" he yelped as the toy buzzed to life for a split moment, eyes snapping open and being met by the toothy grin of the ai on the other side of the screen.</p><p>   "Sorry," Benry chuckled, the noise sparking down Gordon's spine and directly to his dick, "Lil' excited. Not as excited as you though," Benry pointedly glanced down at Gordon's crotch, the toy only halfway inserted, "Dick looks pretty hard there buddy. Should probably uh, take care of that you know?"</p><p>   "I'm going to," Gordon's voice came out breathier than he meant, squirming under the ai's gaze as well as from the feeling of being full, "Gotta... give me some time man."</p><p>   "Uh huh." Benry replied monotonely, smirking as the blush across Gordon's cheeks somehow deepened even further, "Well keep going then. Please."</p><p>   Gordon did so; but not because Benry asked him; pushing the toy in deeper. He sighed in pleasure as it stretched and filled him, toes curling into the carpet as he pressed it in as deep as it could go. It felt nice, he hadn't done something like this in awhile; usually resorting to focusing strictly on his dick to get off as hard and fast as possible. He squeezed around the toy experimentally before pulling it out partially only for the buzzing to start again, this time harder and longer.</p><p>   A moan escaped him as he held the toy in place, gripping the base as it buzzed and pulsated in a steady cycle. Fuck it felt nice as he clenched around it, pushing it back in and holding it there the best he could. He could feel Benry staring at him; or more accurately his cunt; and something in him liked that more than he'd ever vocally admit. </p><p>   "Can you move it? Please."</p><p>   Gordon nodded silently, still refusing to open his eyes as he slowly pulled the toy out about half way before pushing it back in. The position was awkward and his pace was slow but this was still doing something for him; and for Benry if the soft noises the ai was making were any clue. Gordon's stomach twisted again; God maybe he was into this? He didn't have any real time to mull over it as the toy's intensity spiked as soon as he pushed the toy back in as far as it would go.</p><p>   He whined louder than he intended, shifting his weight to get a better grip as he pulled the toy partially out again. It wasn't hard to pick up on the pace Benry was seemingly trying to set; soft, gentle buzzes when Gordon pulled out quickly followed by heavy, droning vibrations whenever he pushed it back in. It wasn't a brutal pace by any means but it was enough to make Gordon squirm as he fucked himself under the ai's burning gaze.</p><p>   "Benry-" Gordon choked out, squirming in his seat as he fucked himself according to the ai's vibrating suggestions, "Ben, I'm gunna..."</p><p>   "Yeah," Benry replied, his eyes snapping up to Gordon's flushed and sweaty face, "You going to cum Freeman? Gunna nut from fucking yourself? Thinking about my dick bro? Gunna... gunna cum thinking of me?"</p><p>   "Yeah," Gordon whined out, hips humping and grinding against his hand as he fucked himself, "I'm gunna- yeah-"</p><p>   "Yeah," Benry parroted, something hungry in his voice, "Gotta touch your dick then don'tcha? Gunna be a good boy and rub one out? For me?"</p><p>   Gordon cursed, nodding numbly as he awkwardly reached down with his free hand. He thanked God that somehow he was flexible enough to do this; fingers fumbling as he rubbed at his dick while still trying to fuck himself. The vibrations picked up, buzzing so harshly he swore he could feel it in his teeth as the wet noises of the toy plunging into him echoed in his ears. God, he was embarrassed by that; spread open on full display for Benry, fucking himself desperately as the ai watched. His stomach churned as his whole entire body burned.</p><p>   "I'm- I'm," he meant to say something more, a strangled noise ripping its way out of his throat as he came; the toy's buzzing coming to a complete halt as he rutted against his hands for a few moments.</p><p>   "Holy shit Gordon," Benry murmured softly, watching the man pant as he rid out his orgasm, "That was uh... That was... swag. Really cool. Ten outa ten."</p><p>   "...thanks," Gordon snorted once he found his voice again, pulling the toy out with a grimace and shifting so he was properly seated on his chair again, "That was uh, fun."</p><p>   "Yeah. Yeah. That was uh, wow," Benry nodded, grinning broadly, "So uh, good investment right? Would recommend."</p><p>   Gordon sighed, leaning back in his chair in silence for a moment; "Next time just ask me before using my card for shit like this."</p><p>  "Oh like you didn't enjoy it."</p><p>   "I-" he sat back up, glaring down at the ai before relenting, "Yeah okay, other than the mess I made, yeah, fun. Liked it."</p><p>   "Score," Benry replied, "See unlike you I know how to have fun. Plus you look... good all fucked up like that. Should get fucked..... up. More often."</p><p>   "Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first fic I've written since '12 and the first one I've ever published to ao3 wrow<br/>Sorry it ends abruptly lmao I just didn't know how to end it </p><p>Be nice please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>